Carbon Dioxide
by sasukexhinta4lyf
Summary: An intense romance story about a girl who finds herself in the middle of her own harem. Who will she choose? read the whole story all the way to the end to get full satisfaction. The main character is Victoria btw.


Garrett walked into the room, his deep black hair catching the wind.

"Hey you..." he commented as he whisked by. My face reddened and I turned away. Garretts pants were the perfect tightness and I couldn't help but notice as he strutted around the room. When I opened my mouth only carbon dioxide escaped. Garrett flew over to me and looked into my eyes with his own cold yet understanding eyes. He put his shoulder under my hand and moved closer until his breath pulsed across my face. I started feeling dizzy as the world seemed to twirl around the both of us. I whited out.

When I woke up my eyes shot to my alarm clock. The time was 8:45 and I was most certainly late. I picked my buttered toast off the floor and ran out the door. Toast in my mouth I turned the corner and slammed into someone..

"Sorry about that. I really should watch where I'm going." A cool figure loomed above me with an outstretched hand. When I grabbed it static electricity coursed through my body and the hairs on my body shot up among other things. " You gonna eat that?" He asked with an air of coolness. Before I had the time to answer he got up and ran off. That's when I realized that the time was actually 6:30. Oh well, being a little early never hurt anyone. A bunch of girl from my class ran up to me and started drowning me.

"Oh my god did Carson really just talk to you?"

"He's only like, the coolest guy in school!"

"I can't believe the school's idol is really eating your toast!"

I could only stare off into space.

When I got to school I was alone and all the lights were off. It was really creepy. The only source of light was coming from the gymnasium. As I peered through the window I saw an intense chess battle between Garrett and Carson. My heart skipped a beat. Carson was attempting his internationally acclaimed pawn sweep but Garrett fought hard against it. When I entered they both turned to me and started staring.

"Which one of us do you think is gonna win?" asked Carson

"Yeah, which? Spit it out." demanded Garrett. How could they put me on the spot like that? My body temperature rose quickly and my face was red like a cherry.

"I-idiots!" I screamed as I flipped the table and ran out the door

My heart was beating Like no other heart has beat before. I seemed to be out of breath for the rest of the day which was terrible because we had a fatness test in phys ed.

When I got home I ran straight to my room. The first thing I did was clean my desk. If I studied then maybe I could get my mind off them. Just as I was about to answer a really tough math question my phone rang.

" Hello? This is me." I answered.

" Yo, it's William. Can I borrow your notes?"

"Surething"

"Great, I'll be over in 10"

I had known William ever since we were kids. We used to play together all the time. Now we're in High school and we hardly ever see each other. It'd be nice to reconnect with him.

When William walked into the front door we both headed towards my room. I closed the door and William sprawled himself across my bed.

"Hey! Don't just jump on my bed out of nowhere!"

"Tomato potatoe, it's all the same. I'm a boy, ease up."

The thought ran through my head, a boy was laying on my bed. This was no good at all, I might have just died of excitement. But wait- this is William I'm talking about. I've known him forever, this is weird. The rest of the night whizzed by awkwardly on my part but William just brushed it off.  
I woke up and it was 7:00am, I went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. When I was waiting for the bus I saw my friends driving by, it was raining so they didn't see me. I was alright though because I could see the bus down the street. After a long bus drive I found myself in front of the school gates. Apparently there was an important exam today that I neglected to study for. I was in the mood to ace it though, so I did.  
I was one of the first one finished the test and I had some free time so I started texting William. I heard the furious scratch of pencil on paper and look over to Carson who was scribbling something down on paper at a furious pace. Occasionally he would pause to ponder something then continue at an even faster pace. He was really amazing and I felt something inside of me throbbing. My heart started beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode. My face was almost melting from the heat that he gave off. God, he was hot. His hands move across the paper as he wrote with ecstasy. occasionally he looked at me as if seeking inspiration.  
Everybody in class was just chilling around. I could feel a harsh glare on my spinal cord. I turned around so I could see who it was. I met his gaze and realized that it was the math team's ace Alex.  
"I heard you did better than me on the exam." He stabbed.  
"It's not anything like that, I was just in the mood you know?" He sent me a blank stare. Somehow, his angry face highlighted his sharp features. His handsome face and cool intellect almost made me forget that he was pissed at me. Almost.  
"To make up for it, buy me lunch."  
"Are you asking me on a date?" my heart started beating.  
"It's nothing like that all... It's not like I want to, I'm just famished is all, okay?"  
At Olive Garden Alex order a large plate of everything. I figured it was to fill the empty void in his stomach from all his loneliness. I myself ordered the buttered toast.

It was finally the weekend and I realized I had nothing to do. I decided that instead of just lying inside all day I would go to the park and just watch people like I usually did. When I got there I noticed Ryan was trying to hit on girls. Ryan was the kind of guy you hung around but kind of wished you didn't but somehow sticks to you but not in a gluey sort of way. It seemed like today he was still trying his chances at Amie after countless attempts.

"Yo, Ryan!" I called. He turned to me with an expression of annoyance.  
"What's going on; de-cheesu?"  
"Just figured I walk over and say hi. Oh, hey Amie."  
"Hey, what'd you get on the testvault exam?"  
"Obviously I aced with 110%"  
"yur so smart, I only got 90% out of 200%"  
"If you want to learn how a real testwriter writes, you could come over to my place for some private lessons." I looked over at Ryan and saw the sheer annoyance plastered on his face, or rather, his annoying face plastered on his body.

As I was walking back home I saw Carson gliding down the street. It's not like I liked him or anything but I still got jealous of his shockingly good looks. He started heading towards me with a cool look on his cool face. He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of buttered toast.

"To pay you back for before." He stared off into the distant setting sun. I was at a loss for words. I was at a loss for breath. Before I could even think about reacting he shoved it in my mouth. He brought his mouth to my ear. " I buttered it myself..." he whispered sensually. My body convulsed with pleasure, this was the best toast I had ever eaten. My legs went weak and I fell to the ground. When I got back up he was gone. A shadow of his scent still remained and I swallowed it.  
My brother drove up beside me just as I was about to leave. I got in the car and he immediately grabbed my breast. He squeezed them really hard giving me full-on sexual enjoyment, but then I realized that this was my brother not Carson or Garrett and certainly not William.  
"Stop it Onii-chan! This is wrong!" I claimed.  
"What? It's not like we're sisters or anything." He retorted  
"Yeah but it's still wrong!" I exclaimed. My brother started sulking for the rest of the ride home.  
At home I decided to give William a call to tell him about my confusing feelings about Carson.  
"Hello? William? This is me."  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I...I called cause I wanted to talk to you about something. If that's alright with you of course?"  
" it at me. You don't have to ask if it's alright you know."  
"Well it's about Carson. I just don't know what to think any more. Whenever I'm around him I get all hot and nervous. I lose control of my mind and my body, I don't know what to do with myself, I freeze up."  
"..." There was a short silence over the phone. "Let me tell you this: if you aren't careful I might steal him from you."  
"what."  
"I'm serious here, I can't stand the pain of losing you. If it's the only way to keep others from you then I'll do it. I'm so selfish. I've cut myself before, knowing that one day you'll grow wings and fly sky high. I'm so selfish. Clipping your wings for only my gain. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you caged. I'm so freaking selfish..." William hung up the phone leaving me standing there like an idiot. The phone dropped to the floor. Through the earpiece on that phone I had just heard something so unbelievable. Somehow I knew that every word of it was true, William was not one to lie and he definitely wouldn't lie about something that big. William was no longer just a guy. I wasn't going to sleep that night.  
I lay in bed. Thinking. Trying to occupy my mind, my thoughts kept wandering to William and then to Carson. I started to think about Alex and Garrett as well. Any other person would give their soul to be in my position and yet... I felt terrified. I felt my hands start to wander over my body, I was so scared that my body started to get all hot. I took off my clothes and laid in bed as I felt up my own body. I let out soft moans as I laid in a pool of my own sweat. I was getting really hot, it was if they were all here trying to win me over. As I explored the limits of my body I heard heavy breathing outside my bedroom door. I got even more excited than I should have, I was in complete ecstasy, nothing could stop me now. I came to realize just how loud I had gotten, my parents could definitely hear.  
I woke in early in the morning so that I could go out for a morning jog. I stopped off at a dark alley for a quick break when I was suddenly surrounded by 10 guys at once.  
"Yo tits or we gon' fuck you up hoe" A rather large gentleman had shouted. " I bet you wood fit fine on my stick." He pulled out his hard "wooden bat". I backed up against the grimy wall. I was at a certain death situation. He shoved his thick stick against my chest and then his arm started spraying out blood, suddenly it was gone. In front of me stood the dashing hero Isaac, he also happened to be my next door neighbour. Isaac was dispatching thug after thug with his bare hands. His shirtless body was sparkling with his sweat and his well sculpted body had just the right muscle definition. He turned to me as he fought.  
" They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked.  
"Yeah, nothing happened." Isaac walked me to his house where he fed me his nice home cooked meal, after that I dragged myself home.  
I was in class when Alex approached me. He wanted to ask me something so we decided to meet after school. When we met up he told me that a bunch of kids from our class were going out after school and he was asking me to come along. He was rather tsundere about it. It was alright if it was going to be with a bunch of kids from our class I guess. When we all met up I realized that everyone was here, even William. He was standing by Carson and I knew things were going to be bad. The group moved into a club, I wasn't even sure if this was even legal but everyone else seemed to be cool about it. Garrett ordered drinks for everyone, I reluctantly sipped mine. I could feel Garrett eyeing me intensely. My vision started blurring and it was as if I was listening to the world through a pool of water. I could make out William hitting on Carson, he started getting really feely with him. My vision shifted to darkness and I felt someone moving me.  
I woke up on a fairly large bed in a large room. There was a TV screen on the wall and a camera facing towards the bed. My body was too weak to get up. the TV switched on and was displaying what the camera was recording. The only door to the room slid open and Garrett walked in followed by Isaac and a few other guys, Isaac stood by the door and Garrett walked up beside the bed, a devilish smile ebbing its way across his face. The guys behind him started stripping their clothes off.  
"It's great that you've finally awaken. We have something quite fun planned for you. Right now you shouldn't be able to resist us. Smile for the camera." He sneered. He ran his hand down my inner thigh, in a delicate movement he had my pants undone and and was sliding them down my legs. I looked to Isaac but he just stood there looking away with a blank stare, his eyes told me that he didn't really want to be here. All the other guys started crowding around me, their dirty hands were groping me everywhere. They pulled my shirt off, one of the grabbed me by the face and smiled for a moment before shoving his tongue into my mouth. It was all gross and slimy but I couldn't pull away. The door to the room blasted off its hinges leaving a cloud of smoke. Ryan ran into the room but Isaacs hand flew through his head instantly killing him. William ran through next, just as he was about to be destroyed a hand shot through the smoke and blocked the hit. Alex flew through the smoke and smashed Isaacs head with his knee. Carson brushed past him, Alex removed his shirt:

"the truth is...I ACTUALLY LOOK THINNER WEARING CLOTHES!" He shouted. "I've trained my body just for this purpose!" He and Isaac started exchanging blow after blow. In a flurry of fists both gave it their all with unrelenting force. "I-I-It's not like I'm fighting you for her or anything! Baka! I'm just doing it so that i can stretch my legs a bit. Baka!"

"If you don't stop now I'll be forced to stop you." Isaac retorted.

"I'm not going to make it in this moment,instead of coming up with a good solution I'll just give up...on everything...AND DEDICATE MY LIFE TO DEFEATING YOU!" Alex charged with a newfound energy, it was as his fists were charged with electricity. He was using all of the humans bodies potential even if it meant destroying himself. He threw a punch but Isaac dodged it and his arm flew into the wall smashing his bones to pieces. Alex turned and swung a kick but Isaac blocked it and his leg snapped in two but he kept going. Alex used his remaining arm to rip off his other leg, he brought it down on Isaac's head so hard that Isaac sank to his waist into the ground. As Alex lay there William was battling the group of naked guys.

"It's fine." William said. "If I rape you first, you won't be able to rape anyone else." The group of guys tried to escape but William was too fast, he pulled a video camera out of his pocket and forced them to make gay porn while he filmed it. William then killed himself.

Carson confronted Garrett in a furious rage.

"Why are you doing this you sick bastard!" Carson roared

"There's no reason in particular but if anything it's to make you suffer."

"You're toast!" Carson lunged at Garrett and grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him through the roof. Garrett fell back down and grabbed a knife from the ground.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." He laugh as he held the knife. Carson launched a punch at Garrett who tried to dodge it but realized that it was a fake, Carson's other hand smashed into his face. "Hahahaha" Garrett laughed "you don't know, you've already lost" Garrett's knife had found its way into Carson's neck. All hope was lost. Garrett moved towards me. "Now that that's settled. Shall we continue?" Garrett was a sick disgusting mess of a man.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed a familiar voice. My brother smashed through. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" He ran at Garrett with a knife of his own. on his way over though he tripped over Ryan's head causing him to fall and impale both him an Garrett. I looked at the scene around me horrified. Everyone was dead. Don't count your chickens before they hatch.


End file.
